


Make Me

by dabbrah99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, Smut, god this is so gay, graphic sex scenes in the near future, mature - Freeform, they are 19 and guzma is really gay for his classmate, this is so self indulgent and i have so many headcanons for these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbrah99/pseuds/dabbrah99
Summary: In which Guzma and Kukui are in their last year of trainers school, and Guzma really hates Kukui.Or does he??? (previously titled "alola, boys!" but tbh it didnt fit anymore)





	1. Perfect little Kukui

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic ive posted on here, constructive critisism is welcome! thanks for reading this guys! its a bit of a slow burner, so bear with me for a bit.

Guzma’s eye twitched as he felt yet another wad of paper hit him in the back of his head. Master Hala ignored it, as per usual. Guzma wasn’t exactly his favorite student. No. That was Kukui. Perfect little Kukui has and always will be Hala’s favorite. Guzma’s deep set eyes bored holes into the back of Kukui’s stupid ponytail, rage seething inside him. He hated Kukui.  
“...And that is why we will be doing field work today, class!” Guzma tore his eyes away from Kukui’s head and looked up at Master Hala, a wicked grin spreading on Guzma’s face. Now was his chance to show Kukui who was the boss! He scooted out of his desk, gripping his single Pokéball tight in his fist.  
“You ready to get your ass kicked, Kukui?” Guzma taunted, crossing his arms.  
“If you can finally figure out how to, then sure!” He smiled, his perfectly white teeth blinding Guzma. He growled and turned around to stomp out the door and down the stairs. The class filed towards the battle courts, pairing up with their partners. Guzma’s usual partner, Plumeria, was home sick today, so he was alone… again. Hala hobbled over, a bright and happy Kukui walking by his side.  
“Young master Kukui doesn’t have a partner today, would you like to battle him, Guzma?” Hala inquired, but Guzma knew it was more of a ‘if you don't battle someone today you are getting a zero, so you better suck it up’ kind of question. He huffed, running his fingers through his hair.  
“I thought you said you were going to kick my ass, Guz?” Kukui teased gently once Hala left, tossing his Pokéball up and catching it again. “Center court today?” Kukui continued, already leading the way. Guzma was silent on the walk there, and silent as he stood and waited for Kukui to call out his Pokémon.  
“Go, Rockruff!” Kukui yelled as he threw the ball towards the center of the court.  
“Butterfree, go kick some ass!” Guzma shouted back as he chucked the ball right towards Rockruff. It burst open in a flash of light and his Butterfree floated a few feet away from the small, rock-type canine. He didn’t wait for Kukui to make the first move this time, as he immediately called, “Butterfree! Use stun spore!” Butterfree shook its wings, a light purple powder dusting over Rockruff, who stood paralyzed for a moment before shaking it off.  
“Rockruff, hit him with bite!” Kukui’s dog lept into the air, trying to catch Butterfree in his mouth. He caught one of his legs and dragged him to the ground, biting down hard. Butterfree squeaked and looked up at Guzma pleadingly, a desperate look of pain deep in his eyes. Guzma clenched his fists, ready to leap at Kukui any minute.  
“Butterfree, leech life! Now!” shouted Guzma, and the butterfly stuck his proboscis right in Rockruff’s throat, sucking out it’s blood. Rockruff staggered and dropped to the ground, weak.  
“Come on Rockruff, just a little more! You can do it buddy!” encouraged Kukui, and his Rockruff looked back and nodded at him, clambering to his feet. “Alright!! Yeah, Rockruff! Use quick attack!” Rockruff lept at Butterfree once more, tackling it to the ground and pummeling it with his paws. Butterfree squeaked and fell limp, wings fluttering flat to the ground. Guzma cursed, and sucked his Pokémon back into the ball.  
“It’s not fair! You can't just… You can’t beat me every single fucking time, Kukui!” He pocketed the Pokéball and ran over to him, getting up in his face. “Wipe that smug fucking look off your fucking face,” he growled, palming the Pokéball in his pocket.  
“Make me,” grinned Kukui, bringing Rockruff back into his ball. Guzma was on the brink of screaming at him, but he didn’t want another detention, so instead, he chucked Butterfree’s Pokéball at Kukui and ran.


	2. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... may or may not have made a playlist for this. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/abbrah/playlist/2WA1S5UDDBplC0Nxu4ROIO

He sat in the locker room, head in his hands. He lost the match, lost his Pokémon, lost his pride… Could it get any worse?  
“Guz, are you in here?” a familiar voice called from the doorway.   
“Get out, Kukui. Just leave,” he responded, wiping his face quickly before Kukui could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Kukui walked up and sat next to him on the bench, and put something on Guzma’s lap.   
“I figured you would want your Butterfree back,” he whispered, looking down at his own hands. “I’m sorry, Guzma.”   
“For what? You won fair and square,” Guzma muttered, looking away and cupping the Pokéball gently in his hand.   
“I’m sorry for hurting you. I know you like winning, but so do me and Rockruff. I figure you wouldn't appreciate if I let you win either, yeah?” Kukui turned to face him, “I ran to the Pokémon center and healed up your Butterfree for you.”  
“Thanks, I guess,” Guzma muttered, guilt sweeping over him. He threw the Pokéball at the ground and Butterfree popped out, flying up and sitting on his shoulder. “Rockruff is kinda cute, I guess. I still like bug-type’s better, though.” Kukui chuckled at him, tossing Rockruff’s Pokéball as well. He lept out onto Kukui’s lap and licked his face, letting out a little yap. He scratched the fur under his chin and he wagged his tail, barking happily.   
“You try it. He’s friendly, yeah,” He held Rockruff out towards Guzma, and he reached over and scratched his fur a little. Butterfree flapped over and landed on Rockruff’s nose, making him sneeze out dust and pebbles. “Look, Butterfree likes him! Maybe that’s why you didn’t win- Butterfree didn’t want to hurt Rockruff!” Guzma huffed out a little laugh in response to Kukui’s ridiculous assumption.   
“Yea right. Me and Butterfree both hate you AND your Pokémon’s guts,” Guzma lied, looking right into Kukui’s ocean blue eyes. He looked away quickly, his face growing warm. “Just get out of here, Kukui. Thanks for helping Butterfree, but we don’t need your help. We’re gonna train harder and beat you next time, you got that?” Guzma sneered. Kukui smiled and laughed, nodding and picking up Rockruff.   
“Sounds like a plan, Guz. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”


	3. New friends and bad thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it would get smutty quick!!!!!
> 
> im so sorry mom

That night, Guzma couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Kukui’s laugh, his eyes, his smile… Something was seriously wrong with him. He sat up in his bed and grabbed Butterfree’s Pokéball, sneaking out of his bedroom window. He jumped the fence, directly into a patch of tall grass. He looked around for the wild Meowth that like to roam around at night, and snuck right out onto Route 2 leading to Hau’oli city. He sprinted down the road, towards the beach. He liked to hang out there at night, the waves lapping at his toes and the wild Slowpokes sleeping next to him had always been the most comforting thing in the world. He buried his toes in the sand, yelping in horror when something pinched his pinkie. He ripped it out of the sand, a Wimpod clinging to it. “Sick! Now’s my chance! Go, Butterfree!” He rolled out his vacated Pokéball, Butterfree crawling out. “Use stun spore, we can’t let this thing get away!” Butterfree paralyzed Wimpod and he stopped writhing around, plopping down onto the wet sand. Guzma threw an empty Pokéball at him, and it locked on the second twitch. “Nice, Butterfree! Now we can really beat Kukui!” He ignored his bleeding pinkie and stood up, holding his arm out for Butterfree to rest on. He slipped on his flip flops and limped home.  
The moon was halfway through the sky, and the palm trees rustled against the sea breeze. He turned and looked across the beach out to the sparkling ocean, and immediately Kukui’s eyes flashed back into his mind. He shook his head out, a frustrated groan escaping. “Come on, Guzma… What’s wrong with you?? You hate Kukui,” he muttered to himself, pocketing his new Pokémon. Butterfree crawled up his neck and rested on his white poof of hair, antennae blocking his vision. He brushed it away, patting it’s head. He lept over his fence again and crawled back through his window, flopping back onto his bed. He put Butterfree back in his ball and set it on his table next to his newfound Wimpod. He opened his drawer and pulled out his bong- which was shaped like an Alolan Exeggcutor- and packed it to the brim. He put on one of his playlists on his phone and set it on his desk next to the window. The lighter sparked and illuminated the room for a fleeting moment, the flame moving deep inside the bowl pack. He pulled it out and breathed in the thick smoke, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool ocean air blowing through his window. The curtains moved with the breeze, and the moonlight shining in was the only light he had to see around him. He puffed the smoke out the window in a big sigh, holding back a few coughs. His dad was a few rooms over, and his mom wasn’t around anymore, so he didn't have to worry about waking her up. His dad, on the other hand… Well, his dad didn’t care much. His dad didn’t really care about anything other than golf. He never understood the appeal of battling Pokémon, but he still supported Guzma, even if he didn’t care. He took a few more hits of his bong and set it down, ruffling his hand through his hair and scratching at the black undercut underneath. He stripped off his shirt, yawning as he threw it onto the floor. He pulled off his skinny jeans one leg at a time, struggling to get them off his ankles. He pulled hard and they flew off, almost slapping the bong off the table. He grabbed it quick and steadied it, letting out a sigh of relief. He picked it up off the table once more and took another hit. And another. At this point, he was fried out of his mind.  
He took his cellphone off the desk and laid down on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr. He followed a lot of Pokémon blogs from around the world- Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and of course Alola. One of the people he follows is always posting about his island challenge- it seems like he almost completed it, too.  
Scroll.  
Scroll.  
Woah, someone caught a shiny Wurmple?  
Reblog.  
Scroll.  
Scroll.  
Wait- hold on. Guzma scrolled back up, only to see a gif of two guys grinding against each other- in black and white of course, it wouldn't be on Tumblr if it wasn't black and white. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that his heart was beating faster than it was two minutes ago.  
Scroll.  
Scroll.  
Scroll.  
A drawing of an Alolan Raichu, Reblog.  
Scroll.  
A gif of a man holding another guy’s hands behind his back, fucking him from behind, in black and white. Guzma bit his lip gently, his free hand moving down his stomach and into his boxers. He wasn’t quite hard, but there was definitely something happening down there. He kept scrolling, rubbing himself absentmindedly. Now, Guzma wouldn’t describe himself as gay, but he definitely was not straight- and all these gay porn gifs were not helping. He scrolled past another, this time of a smaller dude riding on top of a bigger, more muscular dude. He let out a little gasp, his dick twitching at the sight of it. His mind started to wander. He imagined himself as the boy on top, his palms flat against the man’s chest, bouncing up and down…  
“Fuck, Kukui,” he whispered, finally pulling his dick out of his boxers and stroking it slowly. He set his phone down and let his mind do the work, his now-free hand sneaking up to his mouth, two fingers slipping in. He sucked and licked them, hips gliding against the timing of his strokes. He teased himself a bit, imagining taking the whole of Kukui’s cock all the way down his throat as he forced his fingers a little deeper, almost gagging on them. Just the thought of getting anywhere close enough to Kukui for something as intimate as that made him harder than any rock-type move. He grazed the tips of his fingers across the head of his cock, precum smearing on them. He let in a shaky breath, going faster, little whines and moans slipping past his fingers. All at once, images of Kukui pounding him hard, hand planted firmly on his throat, choking him, kissing him, kissing his neck, the sound of Kukui moaning Guzma’s name and cumming inside him. Guzma gasped, eyes rolling back as he came hard across his stomach, hips thrusting against his hand, and the hand that was once in his mouth had somehow found it’s way around his neck. He dragged his fingers through the puddle of cum on his stomach, flopping down in exhaustion.  
This was not the first time he came to the thought of Kukui.


	4. Discluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry for the last chapter. not even a little.  
> this one is not as bad as the last one, but i promise its getting way worse soon  
> EDIT: fixed some issues where i had no clue how some evolutions worked, thank u guys for pointing it out! i want this to be as good as possible ^_^

Guzma slung his backpack over his one shoulder and mumbled a goodbye to his father as he walked out the door. His new Wimpod’s Pokéball in one hand and a sweet malasada in the other. He battled every Pokémmon he came across on Route 2 with Wimpod and Butterfree. His team was strong- but not strong enough to beat Kukui today. Thankfully, it was Friday. He trekked up the hill towards the school, stopping momentarily to watch a Ledyba crawl past him, a small grin on his face. Guzma always did have a soft spot for bug Pokémon, ever since he was young. Plumeria was terrified of them when they were kids. Once, he put his Caterpie near her and watched her jump out of her pigtails while he stood by and cracked up. He missed those days. Hopefully, Plume would be at school again today. Even if they weren’t in the same grade, he still enjoyed training with her. There’s no age differences in Pokémon battling.  
He opened the gate to the school, finishing off the last of his malasada as he walked up the steps to Hala’s classroom. Just as he stepped in the door, the bell rang. He walked towards his seat, head down and avoiding all eye contact with anyone.  
“Hey Guz!” Kukui turned around in his seat, which was, unfortunately, directly in front of his own. His jawline was sharp against the bit of scruff that lined it, his soft, dark and curly hair draping over his shoulders. Kukui usually refused to wear more than a tank top and beach shorts, and if it was cold, maybe he would wear sweatpants. The tank top made sure to show off his biceps, huge and bulging compared to his own noodle arms. “Yo, up here,” Kukui chuckled, causing Guzma’s eyes to snap back up and meet his. Instantly he turned bright red and avoided his gaze once more.  
“The fuck you want, Kukui?” he snarled, venom dripping in his voice, his defense mechanism kicking in. He saw Kukui give him a crooked smile, and his heart melted.  
“I just wanted to say thanks. For yesterday, I mean,” he turned back around and paid attention to the teacher, who just walked in the door.  
“Good morning master Hala,” the whole class chimed in unison.  
“Good morning, students! Today, we will be learning about evolution. I brought in an Eevee today, just as an example.” In a flash of light, a little Eevee popped out of the Pokéball that Hala tossed onto his desk. It chirped and looked at the teacher expectantly. He scratched at the tuft around it’s neck, causing it to purr loudly. “I have a few evolution stones with me today. First, we have a thunderstone. Does anyone know what Eevee would turn into if I used a thunderstone on him?” Kukui’s hand shot up. “Yes, Kukui?”  
“Jolteon, an electric type Pokémon,” he responded, excitement bouncing around in his voice.  
“Very good,” Hala continued, placing the thunderstone back in his bag. He proceeded to pull out a waterstone and a firestone. Kukui of course had to show off, explaining how they caused Eevee to evolve into Vaporeon and Flareon The only reason Kukui knew all about Pokémon was because he went home and researched it himself. Show off. “Now, there are some Eeveelutions that aren’t activated with a stone. Does anyo-” he was cut off by Kukui’s hand frantically waving in the air. He sighed. “Go on, Kukui.”  
“You have to evolve Eevee next to the moss rock in Lush Jungle for it to evolve into Leafeon, and to get Glaceon you need to evolve it next to the Ice rock in Mount Lanakila. And for Sylveon, you need to love and care for it and make it trust you, only then will it transform,” Kukui sped through his words, happy to be able to share his vast knowledge with the class. "Oh, and Umbreon evolves at night, but Espeon evolves in the daytime." Hala nodded in approval, scooping up Eevee.  
“And that is exactly what I will be doing today. I have befriended this Eevee and trained with him for about a week, and now he knows of me not only as his trainer, but also his friend, so when he evolves he will turn into Sylveon,” Eevee licked Hala’s cheek. “Now, you don't need to do this, but in order to speed up the process for you a little bit, I’m going to feed him a rainbow bean,” at the word bean, Eevee barked happily and started wiggling around, sniffing the air. Hala reached into his bag and pulled out a large colorful bean and let Eevee chew on it for a bit. He polished it off in about 3 bites, and immediately started glowing. Hala set him down on the floor and the entire class leaned out of their seats to get a good look. Eevee gave a little spin, and a hop, and mid-air, his fur turned white, his ears grew longer and a little bow curled around them, ribbons flowing. He also developed a little bow around his throat as well, replacing his neck fur. He stopped glowing and looked at Hala expectantly, possibly asking for another bean. Hala chuckled and pulled out a red patterned bean with hearts on it, and gave it to Sylveon, who greedily gobbled it down.  
“And that, class, is what evolution looks like,” the large teacher said, crossing his arms with pride. “Sylveon, would you like to go back into your friend ball?” Sylveon yapped and danced in place a bit, happy to get sucked back into it’s temporary home. “Since I did not use any of the other stones, and some of them dont even evolve Eevee, there are only a few of you in this class so I’m happy to give them out to you. Lana, take this waterstone. Sophocles, you can have the the thunderstone,” he continued to pass them around, but, there was one problem. Hala had nine stones. There were ten kids in class. He gave out the final few stones, and handed the dawnstone to Kukui, since apparently he can see the damn future. None for Guzma. Hala looked at him with an apology in his eyes, “I know you only like bug Pokémon, but there isn’t a bug evolutionary stone. Sorry, Guzma. I’ll be going over different types next week, and I will bring in a bug Pokémon just for you,” He clapped his hands together, speaking to the whole class now, “Alright! Happy Friday, everyone. Go enjoy your weekend!” Hala grabbed the Pokéball off his desk and walked out of the room, most of the class following him. Guzma stayed still, hair drooping in front of his face. Kukui had stood up to leave, but stopped when he saw Guzma.  
“Hey, Guz, it’s okay. I’m going to go back home to study an Eevee, I don’t want to evolve it yet, because I want to see if it has any more possible evolutions. Sylveon is a generally new discovery, did you know that?” Kukui went on, trying to cheer Guzma up. Obviously it was not working. Instead, he held out his hand, offering to help him up. Guzma didn’t take it, he was capable of standing on his own, thanks. He packed his bag up and slung it over his shoulder, yelping when one of his Pokéballs flew out. It hopped on the ground, and he heard a button click. Wimpod scurried out and immediately out the door.  
“Fucking DAMMIT!” He cried out, grabbing the ball off the floor and sprinting after it. He skidded out the door and down the hallway, Kukui on his heels. He could see the Wimpod running for its life, straight into the principal's office. He heard a scream, and a loud crash. The principal was terrified of bug Pokémon, just like Plumeria. Guzma stopped dead, shoulders drooping and back hunched. “Well, looks like I’m not getting Wimpod back…” Kukui ran past him, stopping to knock on the door but not waiting for a reply, he just walked in. A minute later, he walked out with a squirming Wimpod in his grasp.  
“I see you caught a new friend,” Kukui chuckled, and Wimpod squirted his face with water. “Oh, and he's a water type!” His hair dripped in front of his eyes now, bright smile spreading across his face. Guzma’s hands shook and he walked up to Kukui.  
“Thanks,” he muttered, sucking Wimpod back into his ball.  
“Hey, Guzma. Come over today. I have some Tapu Cocoa at my house, and I know it’s your favorite, and my mom made a bunch of malasadas last night and we couldn’t possibly eat them all before they got stale.” Guzma’s stomach rumbled at that, and Kukui laughed. “Sounds like a yes! Let’s go then, yeah?”


	5. Malasadas bring people together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally getting gayer and gayer
> 
> thank you SO much to anyone whos reading this, please feel free to leave a comment and ill do my best to reply! this fandom has sparked my creativity for the first time in months. if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know!

Guzma followed Kukui a few feet back, not speaking the whole way to his house. But, once they got there, he could see it didn’t really qualify as a house, so much as a run down shack.  
“It’s not much, but it’s home!” Kukui laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He opened the door for Guzma, who hesitated, then walked in. Instantly he was greeted by a Stufful, and he stumbled backward in surprise. Kukui caught him before he fell and Guzma stayed like that for a second before heaving himself off of Kukui. His face was bright red.   
“So like… Where’s the food you promised me?” Guzma said, trying to calm himself down before all the blood in his face decided to start coming out of his nose.   
“Oh, right, yeah!” Kukui walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a few small malasadas. “We have a ton more, if you are still hungry after this,” He looked over his shoulder at Guzma and smiled, setting them on the counter next to him. “I’ll start on that Tapu Cocoa, yeah?” He filled his tea kettle with water and put it on the stove, leaning against the counter and tossing the malasada at Guzma. “How you been lately?” Guzma looked up from the malasada he was devouring, and swallowed quickly.  
“Uh, okay, I guess. I’m really tired. I was up late as fuck last night,” he said, not looking at Kukui as he thought about last night’s… events. “I went out because I couldn't sleep, to Hau’oli beach, and that's where I caught Wimpod.” He looked at his bag, which shook at the mention of his new Pokémon’s name.   
“Bug Pokémon fascinate me,” Kukui mused, going over to Guzma’s bag. “May I?”   
“Er… Yea, sure,” Guzma said nervously as Kukui rummaged through his bag, pulling out two Pokéballs. He finished off his malasada and reached for another, biting into it. Chocolate oozed out and he moaned in delight at the taste, eyeing Kukui warily as he pressed the button on both of the Pokéballs. Butterfree popped out and immediately went to land on Guzma’s head, and Wimpod backed himself into a corner.   
“He’s a cowardly one, isn't he,” Kukui joked, “here, give him a few beans. He won’t be as scared,” he handed Guzma a couple red beans and one rainbow bean. He knelt down and Wimpod squeaked, trying to escape.   
“Come on little man, I got you some food, eat it,” he set a bean on the ground in front of the cornered Wimpod, who sniffed it and, surprisingly, opened giant jaws and chomped down on it in one bite. “Holy shit, yo, this thing is gonna be vicious once I train him up,” he admired, setting down another bean and watching his Wimpod chomp down again. He held out the rainbow bean to the little bug, who hopped onto his arm and munched it down, getting uncomfortably close to his fingertips with those razor sharp teeth. He tongued his own fang-like canines and brought the little bug closer to his face. “We’re gonna be best friends, little dude,” he whispered, just low enough to where he thought Kukui wouldn't hear.   
“I thought I was your best friend,” Kukui teased behind him, holding out a hand to help Guzma up. He looked at it, glared at Kukui, and stood up by himself with his real friends on his shoulder.   
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Guzma questioned, his voice guarded. He’d known Kukui since gradeschool. In freshman year, they had a really bad falling out which may or may not have involved Kukui’s ex-girlfriend, Burnet. Guzma may or may not have set three wild Pokémon loose in her house. She also may or may not have had to go to the hospital for burns and electrocution.   
“I don’t hold grudges,” shrugged Kukui simply, “If you’d like to hear it out loud, I forgive you for the stuff you’ve done in the past. You were my boy, Guz, that’s never gonna change.” Guzma’s heart skipped a beat and he looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them really interesting. “I know who you are Guzma, and deep down, you ain’t bad at all,” Kukui smiled at him and opened his arms, inviting him in. Guzma hesitated, then snaked his arms slowly around Kukui’s body and buried his face in his neck. “That's my boy,” Kukui mumbled, his big strong hands tangling themselves in Guzma’s cloud of hair. He sucked in a breath, trying to hold back tears. Kukui was the only guy to ever care about him. Sure, Plumeria cared, but she would never admit it as openly as Kukui just did. Ku smelled of the ocean breeze and fresh grass, and he did not want to let go of this. This moment. Kukui. All he wanted was to stay like this forever.


	6. Uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heck ppl are actually reading this im so happy. thanks for your support guys! it means the world!

The next morning when Guzma woke up in his own bed, he felt hollow. Like there was something missing- which, technically, there was.  
Kukui.  
After yesterday, Guzma had been questioning his entire life up until this point. He still had romantic feelings for Kukui, even after all these years. He knew he was always gonna be attracted to him, he was hot as fuck, but this was different.  
This was real.  
At age 10, he and Kukui met when Guzma’s parents moved from the Unova region to Alola.  
At age 11, Kukui was there for him when his mom died.  
At age 13, he realized that he felt a bit more for Kukui than just friendship.  
At age 16, Kukui got a girlfriend.  
At age 17, Guzma almost killed his girlfriend.  
Now, at age 19, the feelings still linger, stronger than ever before.   
And Kukui still had no idea.  
Guzma pulled himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes, looking in the mirror, his dark circles as purple as ever. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair until he looked a little less like a Lycanroc. Even if he was a bug trainer, he had to admit that Lycanroc’s midnight form was the most badass, edgy, emo Pokémon he had ever seen. Maybe Kukui’s Rockruff would evolve into it?  
Kukui.  
He shook his hair out and let it fall naturally around his ears, a chunk of hair getting tangled in his helix piercing. He pulled it though and gave the mirror a big toothy grin, checking to see if he really needed to brush his teeth today, or if he could just chew gum. Kukui probably brushed his teeth three times a day, they’re so white, and every time he smiles he could light up a room. He decided that even if his teeth didn’t visibly look disgusting, he probably should still try to attempt to take care of himself. After all, he had someone to try and impress now.  
Kukui.  
Kukui Kukui Kukui.   
The name wouldn't stop ringing in his mind, and he took in a shaky breath and stuffed the toothbrush in his mouth and scrubbed vigorously, paying special attention to his sharp canines. The fangs added an extra edge to Guzma, an edge he probably didn't need, but he was born with them nonetheless. He was already just so edgy.   
Almost at edgy as Kukui’s jawline.   
He leaned over and spit out the toothpaste, mentally slapping himself for acting like a lovesick teenage girl. His head almost smashed into the bathroom cabinet as he heard the doorbell ring. His dad was already at work, so he had to go answer the door in his goddamn Lunala pajama pants. He opened the bathroom door and another ding dong rung through the house.   
“I’m coming, hold your Mudsdale’s…” He opened the door and almost slammed it shut immediately as soon as he saw who it was.   
“Hey, Guz!” Kukui stood on his porch, waving at him with his beautiful bright smile.   
“The fuck are you doing here at the ass crack of dawn, Kukui?” He quickly wiped his mouth of any possible leftover toothpaste, groaning inwardly as he remembered what he was wearing. Kukui somehow managed to make sweatpants and a t-shirt look amazing every single day. The shirt was tight around his arms and defined his biceps tremendously, his barrel chest hinting that his dad was most likely a goddamn Machop.  
“Eyes up here,” chuckled Kukui, crossing his arms smugly. “Can I come in? I assume you don't want to go outside yet. Nice pants, by the way,” he added, glancing down. Guzma prayed that his half chub wasn’t too noticeable. He didn't get the chance to get rid of his morning wood, and seeing Kukui made the sexual frustration that much worse.   
“Uh, yeah sure, make yourself at home, Dad’s not here right now, he got called into work. We have cereal and shit if you wanna help yourself,” he tried to come off as a good host, even if this was unexpected and uninvited. He thought he would be able to sit around today, play video games, and listen to music, but apparently fate had other plans. “I’m gonna go finish getting dressed,” he walked back in the direction of his bedroom, slammed the door shut, and immediately flopped onto his bed. He tried not to yell into his pillow. He failed. Hopefully, it was muffled enough so Kukui couldn't hear, but apparently he has the ears of a Zubat so it was unlikely. He stood up again and stripped off his fuzzy pants, pulling on some tight jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He opened the door again and yelped, almost falling backwards when he saw Kukui standing right there, hand positioned as if he was about to knock.   
“Fucking christ, can’t a kid have any privacy in his own house? I’m surprised you were even boutta knock,” he grumped, running his fingers through his hair, “I’m fully awake now. What did you come over here for, exactly?”  
“I wanted to hang out with my boy!” Kukui chirped, and Guzma’s heart fluttered. He swallowed the blush he felt rising to his face. Why did he get so flustered so easily around this guy?   
“Yeah? And do what,” he droned, leaning against the frame of his door.   
“Whatever you wanna do, yeah,” he responded, pushing past Guzma and entering his room.   
“Did I say you could come in??” he shouted, flabbergasted. Did this guy have no clue what the word “privacy” meant? Suddenly, he remembered.   
He didn’t put his bong away.   
He scrambled up to Kukui who was about to rummage through his shit, and he pushed him out the door.   
“Nah, we don't go through Guzma’s shit unless you just so happen to be Guzma himself, and last I checked, you aren’t. It’s bad enough that you’re in my house.”  
“Do you want me to leave?” questioned Kukui, a little pout appearing. Guzma felt his soul cry.   
“No, no, no, it’s ‘kay, too late anyway. Might as well chill for awhile while we’re here. Did you happen to bring any of your Pokémon? ...Or any extra malasadas…?” He glanced at the counter where his bag sat with his Pokémon still stuffed in their dark, cramped balls. He probably should have let them sleep in his room last night, but he was too distracted and too tired to think about anything other than the man in front of him.   
“Yeah, and I brought you a present, as well!” Guzma looked at Kukui hesitantly. Nobody ever got him presents. The last present he got was an empty Pokéball, courtesy of Plumeria. In her defense, he used it to catch the Caterpie his Butterfree evolved from, so at least it wasn't completely useless. Plus, it was pretty cool getting a Pokémon before all of his classmates, even if it was just a Caterpie. Kukui pulled his backpack off of his shoulders and rummaged through it, pulling out…  
A… Pokéball.  
“I found him on the way here, I think you’ll like him. If not, I’ll keep him!” He handed Guzma the Pokéball and he looked at it for a moment, then looked at Kukui, and back at the ball. He pressed the center button, and in a flash of light, a little critter was scurrying up his arm before he even got the chance to see what it was. Kukui laughed, and plucked him off of Guzma’s back and held him up, eight legs flailing.   
“A Spinarak???” He exclaimed, elated. He snatched it right out of Kukui’s hands and put it right back on his arm. “Ku, this is the nicest fuckin’ thing anyone has ever done for me. Did you name him?”   
“Nah, you can if you want, though,” Kukui smiled and Guzma shook his head, looking at the small spider Pokémon and scratching its little bulbous abdomen.   
“Thanks, dude. I love him,” Guzma wasn’t one to thank anyone, or love anything, but this was special. It felt nice to have someone who cared.


	7. Twinning

For the first time in years, Guzma and Kukui talked to each other. Not a heartfelt conversation like yesterday, or anything apologetic like in the locker room, just… talk. They talked about how their lives have been, how training was going, new favorite bands and new friends, of which, apparently, neither of them gained. Even if Kukui was extremely popular amongst everyone in the Trainer's school, he never got close enough to people to really call them “friends”. He had a lot of acquaintances, sure, but not many friends. Guzma always had Plumeria. Plumeria, Butterfree, and now Wimpod and Spinarak.   
And, Kukui.  
Kukui was his friend now. The thought tasted funny on his tongue. Not bad, but not great. He had spent the last three years resenting him, and now? They were friends? It was such an odd concept now. He looked at the tan kid in front of him, noticing how much he had changed in three years. His hair had gotten longer, his features more defined. Obviously his muscles got bigger, and he assumed that everything else did, too. He was taller, as well. Guzma was still pretty skinny, but he was tall as hell, almost the same height as Kukui.   
“So, would you want to sleep over tonight?” Guzma snapped out of his haze, swallowing at what Kukui had just said.  
“I’m sorry, I drifted off, whatcha say?” He asked, making sure he heard correctly.   
“I asked if you wanted to hang at my place tonight. It’s a Saturday and I don’t have anything to do, so it would be cool to spend some time with my boy, yeah,” Kukui chuckled, almost seeming… nervous? Guzma hadn't slept over anywhere in a long time. What did people even do at sleepovers? Truth or dare? Spin the bottle? You needed more people for that one, but…  
“Yeah, whatever, sounds cool I guess. What time do you want me over?” He responded, trying to keep his composure.   
“We could leave now, if you want! Pack your stuff and we’ll be on our way!” Kukui’s eyes lit up when Guzma agreed. He seemed almost as excited as Guzma felt nervous.   
They talked and walked all the way down route 2, Guzma’s cynical world view and Kukui’s shining personality clashing perfectly. Guzma hung onto his backpack, the Pokéballs inside rattling. He hopped down the overhang onto the beach, following right next to Kukui. Kukui held open the door for him as he treaded up the rickety steps carefully into his house.   
“I didn’t realize how late we were at your house, what time is it now? 7:00, yeah?” Kukuo looked at his watch, and looked back up at Guzma. “Well, what do you wanna do? We could hang out downstairs in the lab, or in the loft… Wait, are you hungry?” Guzma nodded sheepishly. “Well hope you aren't sick of my mom’s malasadas yet, because we have plenty. What kind?”  
“Oh, uh, got any sweet ones left?” Guzma peered into the open fridge, eyes scanning the shelves. Kukui pulled out two, handing the lighter one to Guzma. He bit into it, relishing in the taste. “Damn, your mom is a good cook.”   
“I’ll tell her you said that! Y’know, she's really happy that we’re friends again. She always did like you,” Kukui said, taking a bite into his own.   
“Really?” questioned Guzma in disbelief, “I always thought she hated me.”  
“On the contrary my boy! Even if you are a bit of a grump, she knows you’re an amazing person on the inside,” Kukui gave Guzma a little poke on the word ‘grump’ and sent chills down his spine. Guzma nodded absentmindedly. It was rare that people enjoyed his company, especially parents. Kukui reached in his pocket and pulled out Rockruff’s Pokéball, letting him free. He immediately snuggled up in Kukui’s lap, continuing the nap that he probably had been taking in his ball. Guzma decided to let his Pokémon out as well, examining his new Spinarak.   
“He’s pretty cool,” Guzma admired as the spider Pokémon curled itself around a lock of Guzma’s hair. Kukui chuckled and scratched between Rockruff’s ears.  
“I’m really glad you like him,” he yawned, eyes lidded with sleep. “I’m getting kinda tired, yeah, we should get ready for bed soon. You wanna sleep in the loft, Guz?” he gestured towards the ladder leading up to the 2nd floor. Guzma nodded, rubbing his own eyes. It was only around 9:00, but the sun had set long ago. He stood up and lent Kukui his own hand this time, which he gladly took. Kukui gently lifted Rockruff off him and stood up, not letting go of Guzma’s hand for a moment. He gulped, a little side smile sneaking its way onto his face. Kukui beamed, happy that Guzma didn’t immediately pull away. “Usually I sleep up on the loft, would you be cool with sharing? I can make you another bed, but if you want you can just sleep in my bed too, I don’t really care,” Kukui rambled off, stopping when Guzma held his hand up, gesturing for him to shut up for a second.  
“I don’t really care, yo. Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Guzma said, heart practically beating out of his chest at the idea of sharing a bed with Kukui. Kukui nodded and led Guzma up the ladder. He started rummaging through his dresser, pulling out a pair of PJ pants.   
“Did you pack your pajamas, or would you like to borrow some?” Kukui looked at Guzma, pulling out a pair of white fluffy pants with…  
Soleago?  
“You actually have matching pants with mine, are you kidding me?” Guzma burst out laughing, pulling out his own pair of dark purple Lunala pants. Kukui grinned and winked at him, pulling off his sweatpants and shirt. Guzma attempted to avoid his eyes, but god it was hard to not look at him when he was only wearing boxer briefs. Guzma turned around and took off his own, bending over and giving Kukui a pretty decent view of his butt- he had boxers on, of course, but still. He pulled on the PJ pants and turned back around, only to catch Kukui staring, mouth parted slightly. “Eyes up here,” he mocked, sticking out his tongue and displaying his skull tongue piercing. Kukui laughed it off, this time being the one to turn bright red. “So, what now? Sleep? That's a pretty damn boring sleepover,” Guzma drawled, leaning against the loft railing.   
“Well, uh, I’m not sure if you’re down or not, but…” Kukui rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a little mason jar. Guzma quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what Kukui had planned. As he unscrewed the cap, Guzma was hit by a very familiar smell.   
“I saw your Exeggutor bong, so I just thought…” he pulled out a little bowl, nothing fancy.   
“Shit, dude, you smoke??” Guzma’s heart leaped out of his throat. This night just kept getting better and better. “If you told me I woulda brought my bong and a shit tonna bud.”  
“Yeah! My treat. Trust me, I have enough,” he glanced at the mason jar which was full to the brim with little nugs. He brought out a grinder and filled his bowl. “Open the window for me will you?” He striked the lighter and sucked in a hit, leaning back on his bed. He held it for a bit and blew it out, not specifically aiming for the open window. “Mom doesn’t really care that I do it. It’s not like she's ever home, anyway,” Kukui’s mom was a professor who studied at the Aether foundation’s very own private little island. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Guzma to sit down. He handed him the bowl which he gladly took a big hit out of.   
“Yknow, this is really fuckin cool. I kinda missed hanging out with you,” Guzma admitted after releasing the smoke in his lungs. He coughed a bit and looked over to Kukui, “Do you have any water?”  
“Oh, yeah, sure, it's in the fridge downstairs. You enjoy the rest of that bowl and we can pack another once I get back up,” Kukui stood up and climbed down a few rungs of the ladder before just jumping off. Guzma finished off the last couple hits before setting down the bowl on the bedside table. Kukui climbed back up with two water bottles in one hand. He tossed one to Guzma, which he happily guzzled.   
“Wanna play truth or dare?” asked Kukui suddenly, absentmindedly licking his bottom lip.   
“Y-yeah, sure,” Guzma stuttered. There was only two ways this could end. Utter disappointment… Or he was about to have the best night he's had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god it gets gay in the next chapter just bear with me


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry this is late guys! i got really sick over the past couple days and just havent been able to think straight. i hope this was worth the wait!

There he was, sitting on Kukui’s bed, high as shit, about to play truth or dare.  
How did this even happen?  
“Okay, uhhh, you go first, truth or dare?” Kukui declared, resting his chin on his hands.  
“Dare,” Guzma replied, immediately regretting it. He wasn't about to take it back though, he's no pussy.  
“Okay, I dare you to… Lick Wimpod’s stomach,” he giggled, obviously pleased with his shitty dare. Guzma sighed and cracked a little smile. At least they were starting off slow. He popped Wimpod out of his ball and looked at him with apologetic eyes.   
“I’m sorry buddy, I swear I’ll give you a ton of beans later, just…” He licked a long stripe up the carapace, causing Wimpod to screech and wriggle around, clamping his little sharp feet to Guzma’s face. He attempted to pry him off, to no avail. “God fucking damn it,” he tried to shake him off, push him off, but nothing was working. Instead, he touched the Pokéball to Wimpod’s back and sucked him right back in. “Alright, thanks for the shitty dare. Your turn, yeah? Alright, truth or dare,” he drawled to kukui, rubbing the little scratches that Wimpod imbedded into his face.   
“Truth,” he sat up straight, apparently ready to tell him anything.   
Anything?  
Guzma scratched his chin, thinking. He didn’t want to ask anything about his feelings for Guzma just yet, but maybe later. Maybe. But then he got a bright idea.   
“Do you like anyone in our class?” He smirked, pleased with himself.   
“Yes,” Kukui replied with a straight face.   
“Who???” suddenly Guzma’s bright idea didnt seem so bright anymore. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. Was it that Mallow chick? She was kinda cute. Maybe Lana? No, shes too young. Olivia? Yeah, she seemed like Kukui’s type. Short dark hair, dark skin and a killer body.   
“You can’t ask two questions in a row,” Kukui stuck out his tongue, cheeks flushed a bit pinker than before. “Okay, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” he sighed, all hopes about anything happening tonight washed away into the sea.  
“Do YOU like anyone in our class?” He leaned forward, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Guzma thought for a second. Well, Kukui was in his class, so yeah, he did.   
“...Yes,” he said hesitantly, his semi-permanent blush returning. “Truth or dare,” he replied quickly, trying to move away from that question.  
“Truth,” okay, so it was going to be this kind of game.   
“Who do you like?” Guzma said again. At least if it was Olivia, Kukui would be in good hands.   
“You,” he replied nonchalantly, shrugging his broad shoulders. Guzma tensed up, swallowing. Did, did he just say he liked him? Guzma? The weird emo kid? Kukui could get any beautiful girl, or even any guy, in all of Alola, and he liked HIM? Guzma was frozen solid. “Truth or dare,” Kukui said, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
“D-dare,” he choked out, eyes wide with shock, and excitement, and nervousness.   
“I dare you to kiss me,” he leaned in and captured Guzma in a soft kiss, his one large hand traveling up and cupping Guzma’s cheek. Guzma melted into his touch, kissing back.  
This was really happening.  
His childhood crush, someone he had been in love with for so long.   
They were kissing.   
A whole flock of Butterfree flapped around in his stomach and he swore he could hear the Oricorio singing.   
Before he knew it, it was over. Kukui sat back, biting his own lip and looking at Guzma expectantly.   
“So…” He scratched his arm, muscles flexing involuntarily.   
“C-can we do that again,” was all Guzma managed to croak out. Kukui nodded happily and dived right back in, not being as gentle this time. Their lips moved together in harmony, and god did Kukui taste wonderful. He tasted like the sweetest malasada in the world mixed with the brightest rainbow bean you could get. His lips were so soft, too. Guzma traced his hands up Kukui’s strong arms, a little moan slipping past his lips. He stiffened up. Oh god, that was embarrassing, but all it did was encourage Kukui to do more. His one hand slipped its way behind Guzma’s head, tangling his fingers in his fluffy hair. Kukui sucked and nibbled a bit on Guzma’s bottom lip and he shuddered, feeling his cock twitch. A simple makeout session was already giving him a hard on? Well, in his defense it wasnt just a simple makeout session.   
He was making out with Kukui.  
He was making out with motherfucking Kukui.   
Kukui pushed on his chest and Guzma laid back, arms sprawled next to him. Kukui straddled his lap and pulled away from the kiss, with the biggest grin that Guzma has ever seen plastered on his face.   
“Soooo how was that,” he smiled devilishly, grinding down on Guzma’s rock hard dick.   
“Fucking amazing,” he breathed. “Since when have you liked me???”  
“Since forever, dummy. Was it really not obvious?”   
“You’re nice to everyone!! How would I have known?” He gasped again as Kukui rotated his hips once more. “Yknow, I always imagined I’d be the one on top,” he mused, thinking about the other night.   
“Oh, did you now?” and with that, Kukui picked him up and flipped them around so that Guzma was lying on top of him. He blushed furiously as Kukui gave his butt a little squeeze with both hands. He kissed him again, too quick for Guzma’s liking, but the way his hands were exploring the dumbass fucking pajama pants just made him even harder. Kukui moved from his lips, to his cheek, to his jaw, and to his neck. He bit down gently and Guzma straight up moaned, burying his face in the crook of Kukui’s shoulder.   
“You like that?” he did it again, harder this time. Guzma’s hips instinctively ground into him and that just egged Kukui on more, licking and biting and kissing. His hands moved from Guzma’s butt, hooking his thumbs under his shirt and pulling it right off. Guzma sat up and helped yank over his head. “Damn Guzma, you’re cute as fuck half naked sitting on my lap,” he admired, swiping his tongue across his lips. Guzma’s hands moved to Kukui’s sides now- for once, he was actually wearing a shirt, and helped him pull his off as well. No matter how many times he saw his muscles he was never going to get over how fucking perfect they were. Huge, but not bulging, the bumps of his veins visible under the tan layer of skin over them. His big hands could practically grab Guzma’s entire waist. He was a gentle giant, but if he wanted to he could crush anything in sight.   
“Eyes up here,” he whispered, pulling Guzma back down to kiss him again. This night just could not get any better.


	9. Heartbeat

The night just got better.  
Somehow, Guzma’s face ended up right in front of Kukui’s ridiculous boner. That shit was LARGE. Guzma wasn’t small- not in the slightest- but Kukui still had his pants on and it was already terrifying to imagine fitting that monster in any of his orifices.   
Or it would be terrifying, if it didn't turn him on so much.   
Kukui’s fingers ran through the soft tufts of white hair, pushing it out of Guzma’s face so he could get a good look at his stormy grey eyes peering up at him. Guzma bit his lip and hesitantly tugged at Kukui’s waistband of both his pants and his boxers, sucking in a sharp breath when the biggest dick he ever saw sprung right up and almost hit him in the face.   
“Dude, are you secretly a pornstar? Or do you take some fucking steroids or some shit? I feel like if I had to carry this thing around in my pants I’d slouch more than I already do,” He ogled, wrapping tentative fingers around the base. Kukui let out a chuckle, immediately interrupted by a small sigh as soon as skin made contact with skin.   
“I don’t think you realize how long I’ve been waiting for this, Guzma…” he whispered, continuing to twirl his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair. Guzma swallowed and made direct eye contact as he kissed the tip of Kukui’s dick and gave it a little teasing lick. Kukui put his head back on the pillow and let Guzma just do his thing for now, enjoying every single touch bestowed upon his cock. Guzma swirled his tongue around the head and Kukui whimpered, he was so sensitive, either because of the terrible amount of teasing, or because of the weed. Probably both, actually.   
“Mmm, please Guz, stop teasing me…” he groaned as Guzma’s lips wrapped around the tip and he sucked gently, not listening to Kukui’s pleas. He waited a long ass time for this too, he was NOT about to rush it. He popped off and licked a long stripe up the base of his cock with the flat of his tongue, earning another adorable noise from Kukui. He kept up the teasing for at least another 5 minutes, slowly adding in hand strokes between each lick. Precum was dripping down his cock and onto Guzma’s hands and god if it wasn't the hottest fucking thing he had ever experienced. He pulled his hand away and Kukui whined at the absence of it, but cut off when he saw Guzma licking up his precum off his hand like a dirty whore. He got a good look at Guzma- tousled hair, his dark eyes half lidded with arousal, lips plump and red from sucking his cock.   
He fucking loved this kid.   
He loved him even more when he dived straight back in and suddenly took half of the monster cock in his mouth, but Guzma totally overestimated what he could and could not fit and he gagged slightly, but he persisted. He sunk down as far as he could go, eyes watering and throat contracting against Kukui’s throbbing dick. He slid off with a loud pop, taking a deep breath and going right back. He had one hand around what he couldn't fit down his throat, and the other gripped onto Kukui’s thigh to keep his balance. The ridiculous amount of teasing had already brought Kukui tantalizingly close, so Guzma’s attempt at deep throating him was torture.   
“Please fuck my face, Kukui,” Guzma gasped, his hand continuing to pump his cock. Kukui very happily obliged and sat up a bit straighter, letting Guzma crawl between his legs, mouth on his cock and ass in the air. He weaved both hands through Guzma’s hair and pushed him down, not stopping even as Guzma choked. He was so close, he couldn't stop now. His hips thrusted upwards, hitting the back of Guzma’s throat. Drool and tears dripped off of Guzma’s red face as he was asphyxiated, but he didn't stop, he kept sucking and his hands kept pumping and oh god oh god if he kept going he was going to-  
“Fuck, oh god yeah, Guzma! I’m- ”  
He shook as he pressed Guzma down and shot his cum straight down his throat, his hands eventually slipping out of his hair. Guzma popped off mid-orgasm to breathe, but that did not stop Kukui from cumming all over the poor kid’s face. Most of it made it in his mouth, though. The sight of Guzma covered in sweat and cum alone could have made him cum a thousand times over. He smiled weakly, and got a bright smile right back.   
“I dunno bout you, but I’m exhausted,” Guzma drawled, picking up Kukui’s discarded shirt and wiping the cum off of his face. He grabbed his water bottle and guzzled it down, tossing it to Kukui when he was done, who gratefully finished it off.  
“C’mere..” Kukui pulled Guzma in and buried his face in his shoulder, still trying to regulate his heartbeat. “You’re my boy, you know that, right?”   
Guzma nodded and wrapped his arms around Kukui, relishing this perfect moment as they fell asleep listening to each other's steady heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment you've been waiting for >w> hope you liked it! i havent written straight up smut in ages, this felt so great to write honestly. a lot of guzma x kukui fanfics havent updated in a few days so i figured i would try to keep this tag alive!! chapter 10 will be coming soon, but the holidays are right around the corner so ill write as soon as i get time. thank you guys so much for reading this far, you have no idea how much every kudos, comment, and bookmark mean to me.


End file.
